


18-19 children

by OS prompt seeker (Lieka)



Series: Prompt seeker series / Harry Potter Fandom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieka/pseuds/OS%20prompt%20seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here is the prompt Lacy left me (thanks a lot Lacy)</p><p>19 kids and counting with harry being the mother and remus and sirus being the dad</p><p> </p><p>I hope you will like it, there wasn't many thing you ask so I had a lot of liberty. Putting Sirius and Remus with Harry is not natural for me, so I hope it's not too weird. ^_^ Again thank you for the prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	18-19 children

– Oh no, Harry trailed on.

He made the spell all over again and he received the same result… again… This wasn’t a bad news per see, part of him was really delighted by the news, and he knew his partners would love to hear the news… but sometime he felt like he was the only one really concerned about feeding every little mouth… and what it meant on the budget.

– Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!  
– What?, asked Harry while exciting the only place he could really be « alone », the washroom.  
– Sasha is still crying because Henri took his milk.

Harry rolled his eyes.

– Sonia, how old are you?  
– … Twenty…  
– So why can’t you help me a bit in the house?  
– … I’m sorry…  
– Yeah well I’ll take care of Sasha and Henri, can you watch over the others?  
– … Yes, I can… Why can’t dad do it?

Harry wondered that himself, but he knew the answer too well… Sirius wasn’t that serious at all and wasn’t good with the younger… and you didn’t wanted that trouble maker with the older… and Remus had been working all day and was now sleeping… or trying to sleep, depending of Sirius’ mood. 18, Harry Potter had 18 kids of different ages… and he loved that. Okay, he was tired, okay, sometime he was really pissed off, but he loved to have a big family and it was so cute that they were always helping… or when there was an enemy in common they were always helping each other against the outsider. 18… and another one coming…

– Mom?  
– Sorry, yes.  
– … Are you… you know…

Harry couldn’t stop smiling at one of his oldest daughter.

– Yes, I’m pregnant!

Sonia laughed happily.

– They don’t know yet, right?  
– No, but let me tell them, I want to do it but I have to take care of Sasha and Henri first.

Sonia didn’t stopped him from going… just so she could do just that, telling them. She went straight to her parents room where Remus was sure to be, and where Sirius was surely. She knocked once, then two… then a lot of time until someone opened the door. She had learn quite young to never _never_ _**never**_ open this door by herself.

– What’s going on?, Sirius asked alarmed. Planning a food fight?, he asked with hope.  
– Is Remus there too?  
– Well of course, he replied a bit annoyed that his own daughter took so much time to get to the point.

Remus had been trying to nap but had abandoned and was now standing next to Sirius.

– Dads, guess who is pregnant!, she burst out of joy.  
– Who is the bastard!?, Sirius exclaimed furiously.

Remus was too shocked to even talk.

– I should have add again, who is pregnant again… … …

Sirius didn’t see the point first but Remus did.

– You m-mean Harry?

She made her dad the most beautiful smile she could.

– Yes!

Immediately she was hugged by her two fathers and it’s when Harry arrived.

– You told them… I told you I wanted to tell them…  
– Now look over the kids!, Sirius told his daughter before letting her, grabbing both Harry and Remus and closing the door after them.

Sonia could swear she had heard a silence spell cast on the room. Amused, she rolled her eyes and went back to check over the younger.


End file.
